Hold You In My Arms
by Romantic-Agony
Summary: It's after the battle and Sirius loves Hermione. Will he convince her?


_When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears_

_It was easy to see that you'd been crying_

Sirius wasn't quite sure what to do. He had been sitting in the kitchen, middle of the night, when Hermione Granger had walked in, red eyes and tear trails along her cheeks that she had been crying. The sight broke his heart. She saw him, went wide eyed and then started crying again. He stood and went over to her, rocking her back a forth and quietly whispering, "It'll be all right. It's ok now. Just tell me what's wrong."

She sniffled and said "I was having a nightmare… Harry died and Ron died and I was left all alone… Nobody wanted me, I was the left over member of the trio, the one that gets talked about like I HAD died, but nobody cared that I was here…"

_Seems like everywhere you turn catastrophe it reigns_

It wasn't long until the Final Battle. Soon it was discovered that Hermione's dream was more of a prophecy than anyone would have wanted. Ron was killed when he was protecting Harry's back. Harry died at the same time as Voldemort, because the two of them were almost the same person with Harry being the good half and Voldemort being the evil part. People started referring to the Golden Trio as if they had all died… isn't that how dramatic stories should be? They all died for the cause, what brave young children… nobody seemed to care that one of the trio lived. No body except Sirius Black.

_But who really profits from the dying_

Sirius Black remembered her dream. He remembered the pain and loneliness and hurt in her eyes that night. And he was going to keep her fears away. Because Sirius Black was madly, desperately in love with Hermione Granger. He just wanted to sit there and tell her. Scream it for the world to hear, actually.

_I could hold you in my arms_

_I could hold you forever_

_I could hold you in my arms_

_I could hold you in my arms forever_

_When you kissed my lips with my mouth so full of questions_

_It's my worried mind that you quiet_

He couldn't take it anymore. So he told her. He was holding her one more night, because it had almost been a year since that terrible fight. She was crying, and yet her eyes had no more tears, because a year of crying was too much. But her body was shaking with the effort of trying to stop, breathing hard and he rocked hr again, back and forth, back and forth, muttering in her ear "Don't cry, my love. Don't cry anymore. I need you. I love you…"

Questions and concerns immediately leapt to her mind. "How? When? WHY? Are we allowed? Should I let myself be happy?" Her mind and her lips were silenced when he kissed her, trying everything to let her know that she wasn't forgotten, she was cared for, loved, wanted, no, NEEDED. He wanted to feel her against him, wanted her to realize that he was hurt too but all he needed was her to cure it all.

_Place your hands on my face_

_Close my eyes and say_

Hermione's eyes were wide from shock and wonder at the pure passion and love she felt in the kiss. When he broke away from her, he looked at her face. Slowly, ever so slowly, he raised his hand up and gently closed her eyelids. He leaned in to her and he whispered in her ear.

"_Love is a poor man's food"_

Hermione opened her eyes again and said "But what if you leave me too? I can't handle it if you leave me too…"

Sirius bent back over and whispered in her ear again.

_Don't prophesize_

_I could hold you in my arms_

_I could hold you forever_

_And I could hold you in my arms_

_I could hold you forever_

_So now we see how it is_

_This fist begets the spear_

_Weapons of war_

_Symptoms of madness_

_Don't let your eyes refuse to see_

_Don't let your ears refuse to hear_

_Or you ain't never going to shake this sense of sadness_

_I could hold you in my arms_

_I could hold on forever_

_And I could hold you in my arms_

_I could hold forever_

"Let me love you. Let me in. Because we all lose loved ones. But the happiness shared is what life is about. It's not the nutrition of our bodies, not the hygiene. It's the love shared between people, it's the passion that beats in my heart everyday for you. What if you were to leave me? What happens if you die before I do? I'll just get up out of bed in the mornings and breathe, in and out. And soon I won't have to remind myself to get out of bed and breathe in and out. But let me have these memories. Please let me love you."

"…ok"


End file.
